


A Pack and a Roadtrip

by PauPauG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauPauG/pseuds/PauPauG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a RWA (regional werewolf association) and Derek must show his pack to them, so they road trip to meet them. No Kira. No one died. the pack is Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Boyd, Erica and danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pack and a Roadtrip

"Derek....Derek..."

"Stile what’s wrong?"

"Pan-pan-panic att...Attack."

"Where are you stiles?"

"My, my, room."

Derek jumps out his house window and runs over to stiles house, he runs through the front door, scaring the sheriff that was on the couch, he runs up the stairs and bolts into stiles' room. He finds him sitting up against his bed on the floor, his head between his knees gasping for air.

Derek sits right in front of him and pries his finger apart. "Stiles where is Scott"

"visit- visiting his his dad." stiles breaths were short and he was still trying to breath.

"and where is Lydia?' the only way to calm him down was to take his brain off whatever he was freaking about and distract him with meaning less blabber. By now the sheriff made it into his room and saw stiles in the middle of an attack.

"She flew she flew out to visit some Ivy League school."

The sheriff left to get some water for when stiles began to breathe normally.

"How to i make a Molotov cocktail."

Stiles went on explaining step by step how to make one and by the end he had completely calmed down. He finished the water and sat back up on his bed.

"Thanks for coming sorry for bothering you, normally if the ever get this bad i call Scott but he isn’t here."

"It’s alright stiles, what were you panicking about anyway?"

"I thought about going to college but i need a job and then i realized i have no skills which means no job which means no money. And it just escalated from there and before i called you i was a homeless stripper struggling for heroin money."

"You really are a mess."

"I know. Thanks for coming I’m fine now."

"You know if you need a job i can give you one."

"What really, wait it won’t be some pity job right."

"No i need someone to input all the Hale family files and record and organize them with the RWA, they have cut me some slack because of what happened and i need it done now."

"What is the RWA? And what will i be doing."

"It the Regional Werewolf’s Association, it is basically a data collection of wolves and current territories and alphas, nomads, new wolves and all that stuff."

"Wow that is amazing."

"Yeah they just want to make sure someone isn’t going and twilight and making a wolf army or something drastic."

"That sounds great when can i start?"

"How about tomorrow, come to the house around 9 and we'll see."

***

The next day stiles is up by 5 because he is super exited, he decides to grab betty and drive to get some breakfast for him and Derek so he has an excuse to be there early. He orders enough food so the lady asks if he is having a party then heads off to Derek at 6:30.

As he reaches to turn the door knob the door opens, Derek is there in nothing but pajama pants.

"What are you doing here i said 8."

"I know but i was exited and i brought breakfast." stiles rubs the toe of his shoe into the floorboards.

"Fine come in."

They sit in the living room and eat. After they finish stiles looks up intently and Derek.

"Alright so the computer is hooked up to the server and you need to input the information for every member that died in the fire, as well as add in the packs information. It will take you a few hours to do one because you have to manually input a whole bunch of data for each person. And since they weren’t natural deaths you have to input all the police file stuff. While you do that i am going to be fixing the other floors of the house."

"Okay. I think i got all that."

"Just take lunch whenever and if you get bored take breaks and stuff i know your ADD is pretty bad."

"Thanks i got that and i will double check everything."

"Good I’ll bring the stack of files in in just a minute. Save the pack data for last, i need the death data done first."

"Got it where is the computer."

"It’s in my room, the password is alphabetaomega."

"Okay. Let’s do this."

 

After Derek brought in all this files stiles realized why it would take a few hours for each. Each person had very thorough documentation on everything from birth or bite to doctor’s appointments, to any fights, others the bit everything.

After what seemed like a few minutes Derek knocked on the door and came in with two giant sandwiches.

"You got lunch?"

"No i made two and was going to make you watch."

"I was going to go get us lunch at like noon."

"Its 5."

Stiles looked down to his phone to see that is really was five.

"Oh i just realized i got really into this. You guys are very thorough."

"Yea it keeps us in check and we can’t have that whole oh i didn’t know this was your land issue."

 They ate and after that they just sat and talked.

"You know the pack comes back on Thursday."

"How do you know more about my pack than i do?"

"I just do."

"Where are they?"

"Lydia is looking at colleges, Scotts with his dad, Allison is doing a gun exhibition with her dad and Isaac, Jackson is on a modeling shoot in Malibu, the twins are at some marine boot camp, Danny is at a tech conference and they all come back on the same day. Erica and Boyd went to go do a tough mudder in Oregon."

"Great then on Friday we will have the conference with the RWA."

"What conference.”

“You have to have proof of your pack so we have to video conference or drive down to see them."

"ROADTRIP!!"

"You would rather drive with the whole pack."

"Totally pack bonding time."

"Alright add that to your list of things to do then."

"Okay. Plan a trip for 12 in 5 days i can do that."

"I’m almost done with the second floor, and the third should be done by next week at the latest. Maybe sooner if i get the pups to help."

"Alright let’s bust this out. BREAK"

The next few days just repeated until the pack arrived.

They slowly trickled in and helped Derek with the upstairs. Stiles finished the paperwork and then rallied the troops.

Everyone was gathered in the living room and finally stiles broke the silence.

"We are having a pack bonding session."

Everyone groaned since the last time they had one it was a complete fail.

"No wait this is diff-" but no one was listening they were all complaining. Stiles was clearly frustrated so Derek growled loudly. Everyone looked at him and he just did that chin tilt thing towards stiles.

"Thank you. Anyways we are having a road trip, and this is not up for discussion. If you want to be part of this pack then you will go on this trip."

"Dude if you want is to go just say, you don’t have to threaten us." Scott replied.

This time Derek spoke " no he means it, we will be meeting the RWA and we have to introduce everyone."

"What is the RWA" Lydia asked clearly not liking not knowing something.

Stiles plopped down next to Derek and began the long explanation. After everyone agreed on when to meet up the next day they all left to pack.

"Derek do you have stuff for this trip."

"I was going to grab a few extra shirts and a pair of jeans why."

"We are going to be gone for 10 days you need things. Grab your keys we have 3 hours to shop." he left no room for discussion and walked over to the Camaro.

They arrived to the first store, Wal-Mart; it was full of people much to Derek’s dislike.

"First thing grab a cart." stiles ordered Derek who was already brooding.

"Let’s just get thing and go." Derek walked looking like walking death himself.

"Okay you need a pack of t-shirts preferable not bla- ok black works. And some new underwear. Grab a pack of socks because i always forget. Um let’s see what else. Sunscreen, snacks, and extra blanket, a towel, a first aid kit, no the big first aid kit. And grab a pack of water and some soda, hmm and a couple pack of beer i guess. Mm anything else."

"Stiles the cart is full."

"No there is definably some room. Wait to you hear that?"

"What."

"Whimpering"

"Yea it’s coming from over there."

Stiles walked over to a display table, he heard louder sobs and looked underneath. There was a small child roughly 5 years old hiding.

"Hey buddy did you lose your parents?"

The little girl nodded not taking her thumb out of her mouth

"Come here will help you find your mommy and daddy." stiles reached over and picked up the little girl, she clutched onto his neck and kept crying. "Derek smell her and look for her parents."

"I’ll try but it hard with all these people."

"Derek i need you to do this."

"Okay give me a minute" he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply she scented her she smelled like apple wood and oranges. He smelled around and finally found someone in the pots and pans isle. "This way."

"Derek i can’t see over her hair."

Derek took his free hand and pulled him along so he could hold on the little girl.

They turned the corner and there was a lady calling out Carrie. She saw stiles and ran over.

"Look i found your mommy"

The little girl finally looked up and saw her mom. "Mommy, Mommy."

"Darling, baby girl i told you to stay right next to me."

"I know but i saw a kid with a ball and i wanted a ball too."

"It’s okay just don’t ever go away okay."

"I promise mommy."

"Thank you so much I’ve been looking for her since i saw she was gone."

"It’s no problem; anyone would have done the same thing."

"Thank you for helping me find my mommy." the little girl replied stretching her arms up for stiles to take her. When he lifted her she kissed him on the cheek, then she reached for Derek who also received a kiss from the little girl.

"Alright Carrie time to go home."

"Bye."

"Bye Carrie" Derek replied.

They left and stiles had a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You totally used the high pitched little kid voice."

"No i didn’t."

"Yes you did."

"Let’s go."

They left and unloaded everything into the car. After they drove to the hale house stiles had fallen asleep in the car so Derek carried him into his room, seeing as it was the only one that actually had furniture. He grabbed an extra blanket and curled up on his couch. Before he fell asleep he texted the sheriff to let him know what happed.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY" stiles yelled waking Derek." hope you don’t mind but i used your shower. What do you want for breakfast?"

Still half asleep Derek got up and walked over to the kitchen, where stiles looked very at home. “How about an omelet."

"Mm yea ill make that." stiles began grabbing the ingredients. Derek opened the fridge and stared inside for a few seconds. While he was looking stiles wandered over and reached in for the eggs, he put a hand on Derek’s lower hip as he did so and suddenly Derek’s mind went to other places. Quickly he went to the shower and hid for a while. Then he came out to the smell of eggs but not before he rubbed one out in the shower.

"One super protein rich omelet with everything but onions and black olives." stiles put the plate in front of him and grabbed a seat next to him.

Derek began chomping away at his omelet but stiles kept stealing forkfuls. “Do you want an omelet?" Derek finally asked

"No thanks i already had one."

"Hmmm." Derek kept eating and when there was a quarter left stiles wiggled in really close.

"Are you going to finish that?"

"Yes. I am going to finish that. All of that i am going to eat all of it."

"Okay i was just asking." stiles got up and walked out of the kitchen but managed to steal another bite before leaving.

Stiles left to go pack his bag and then came back; most of the pack was there.

"Alright this is how it’s going down. It will be a 10 day trip, 4 days driving there one day there then 4 coming back. Allison i already asked your dad and he said you and Scott are allowed to drive his Tahoe with most of the stuff in it and Isaac and Aiden will ride with you. Danny you are taking your car with Ethan and you will have food and supplies. Jackson will take his car with Lydia and all of Lydia’s stuff. Boyd will take his car with Erica and all the extra paper work. And me and Derek will take his car since Betty can’t do long distances."

Everyone agreed and left for the drive a little while later. They set up a walkie talkie channel thanks to Danny and they planned their first stop to be in northern Oregon. They arrived to a city called Hillsboro when Lydia said she was hungry.

"Alright pack vote what do we want for dinner."

"Mexican, Chinese, McDonalds, Mexican, Mexican, Chinese, Burger King, Mexican, subway, Mexican." the pack rattled off

"Okay Mexican it is" stiles whipped out his phone and searched for the nearest Mexican place. They all pulled into Juan Colorado for dinner. "Alright guys after this lets tuck in early cause we have a long day tomorrow i already booked us rooms

"How are we splitting rooms?" Isaac asked

"They only had 5 rooms so we have to pair up, you guys can figure that out." stiles finished in haling his food and then they went to the motel.

When they got into the lobby stiles went to check in.

"Hi we are the group of 12 that called in."

"I got you down for 6 rooms is that correct."

"Yes, that is correct."

"I managed to get them all together. You have rooms 500, thru 506."

"Thank you." stiles grabbed the keys and walked to the pack. "Alright pair up and grab a set of keys."

Scott grabbed a pair and walked away with Allison, Lydia grabbed a pair and pulled Jackson along, Danny and Ethan took another pair, Erica and Boyd took another  
Aiden just shrugged his shoulders towards Isaac and they grabbed a pair. Finally it hit stiles that he would have to share with Derek. "Hey roomie."

"You better not snore." Derek deadpans stiles

"Let’s go sour wolf."

They walk in and realize that their room was not a double room but instead was one huge bed.

"Oh, i guess you can have the bed since i stole yours yesterday." stiles walked over to the bed and grabbed the comforter and pulled it to the floor.

"You’re not sleeping in the floor."

"Well I’m not taking the bed and putting you on the floor again"

"You’re not sleeping on the floor you planned this trip."

"Well I’m not putting you on the floor; you’re the reason we have to do this."

From next door you hear Scott yell through the "just share the damn bed."

"Are you okay with sharing?" stiles asked

"Sure but i get the right side."

"Okay."

Stiles whipped out his bag of toiletries, Derek walked in and splashed his face with water. Derek kept glancing at stiles toothbrush.

"You forgot your toothbrush didn’t you."

"Maybe."

"I literally packed you a toothbrush, mini deodorant, shampoo and body washes. In a baggy and everything."

"I left it on my sink."

"You’re lucky i always pack enough stuff for two." stiles dug around and whipped out an extra toothbrush.

After they finished brushing their teeth they curled into bed, stiles may or may not have curled up a little.

The next mooring Derek woke up to himself being the big spoon. As much as he felt at peace he knew it would never amount to anything _Come on Derek just let it go._ He laid there until he felt stiles waking up. He was going to turn over and put his back to stiles but then stiles pressed up closer in his sleep and instinctively he wrapped an arm over stiles waist. If he moved it he would most likely wake up so he stayed still and waited to see what would happen. Luckily he could smell that the pack went to go eat breakfast, he and stiles were always the last to rise.

A few minutes later stiles began to stir and Derek’s heart sank this would end. stiles moved and felt Derek’s arm and tensed, then he must have thought Derek was sleeping because he pressed his back into Derek’s stomach more and placed his arm over Derek’s, not quite interlocking their fingers but stiles didn’t want to push his luck.

 _Wait stiles got closer, stiles placed his arm over mine, and he practically is holding my hand. Stiles might like me._ When that final thought hit him he couldn’t suppress his wolf, out came a howl that sounded happy and proud.

Stiles jumped from the noise and then a few seconds later the pack was there, on alert due to the howl.

  
"Dude that has got to be the worst alarm ever." stiles complained

"Derek what happened" pressed Scott.

He knew he couldn’t lie so he just told the truth sort of “i don’t know i was laying here and then i felt a rush or proudness or something and my wolf kind of took over."

"So there is no danger?" Jackson asked

"No, i must have been daydreaming or something."

"Well can i go finish my stack of pancakes" Isaac asked.

"Yea I’ll go down and eat after i shower." Derek mushed them out of the room but he turned to face stiles. Stiles whipped out a journal and wrote stuff down then showed it to Derek.

"Made me run in my new shoes for nothing." mumbled Erica

_Here use this that way the pack can’t ease drop._

_What?_

_Why did you lie?_

_How do you know i was lying?_

_Derek you have a tell and i know it_

_What is my tell_

_Relax i won’t tell anyone_

_Tell me i want to know_

_You curl your pinky when you lie_

_No i don’t_

_Yes you do the left one_

_Okay so i lied_

_Why_

_Because i didn’t want to say the truth_

_Derek this is a road trip and we are carpool buddies_

_Fine i howled because i was happy_

_Why_

_I had a good dream_

_Liar look at your pinky_

_Damn okay so i wasn’t asleep before i howled_

_Wait_

It finally hit stiles he wasn’t asleep that meant he knew he held his arm and curled in

"Wait is it because i held your hand?"

  
"No" damn it he curled his pinky again "maybe but its fine. I know you were asleep and you didn’t know what you were doing"

"Der, i wasn’t asleep."

"Wait what."

"I had full consciences, i tried to take advantage of the fact you were asleep so i could do that."

"Since when..."

"Dude, since you kicked me and Scott off the hale property the first time."

"You mean all this time we’ve liked each other."

"Wait since when have you liked me."

"For a while but i knew for sure when i was on the run and went to you."

They sat there and looked at each other for a while.

"We are idiots." stiles concluded

Derek took a step towards him "so you like me." he placed a hand on stiles shoulder.

Stiles breath hitched and he nodded, his arm went to Derek’s waist. "And you like me."

"Yea." Derek moved his hand up to stiles neck "would you let me." he tiled his head down slightly to look at stiles

Instead of saying anything stiles cut to the chase and stood on his toes slightly and stole a kiss.

"No!" Derek pushed stiles away and kept passing. "How am i supposed to tell... when they ask... how I can... it’s you stiles... this is not right."

Stiles heart broke" how can you say what!" he spat out trying to hide the tears.

"How do i tell everyone that you kissed me? NOT THAT I KISSED YOU."

"For the love that is good and holy Derek hale. You made me almost have a heart attack over your pride!"

"You don’t get it stiles i am an alpha i should be the one to take lead i should be the one that acts first. It is not an alphas job to let the ones he loves go first. If something happens i fall first. If we fight i take the lead. If there is a god damn grenade i take the blow! That is my job."

"I love you too."

That shut Derek up. "What?"

"I said i love you too, and for the sake of your pride i will tell everyone that you pulled me in like a moth to light and you took the lead and knocked my socks off."

This time Derek was ready he pounces onto stiles and knocked him on to the bed pinning him down. He kissed him with a fiery passion. "You are one amazing mate."

"That is super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot mate."

"More like butt trumpet." Derek mumbled

"You little liar, you told me you watched five minutes and quit on my what was it garbage of a fan remake."

"I may or may not have marathoned a very potter musical, a very potter sequel and harry potter senior year in one sitting. I couldn’t give you the satisfaction."

"Come on star kid, the pack is waiting."

They finished packing and went down for breakfast; after they finished planning the drive to Idaho they paired of into their cars and began the journey.

After driving for a while Boyd came on the walkie talkie alright guys take this exit on the right.”

“No it’s the next exit” Lydia responded

“No we stay on the highway for another hour” Allison quipped

“All right everyone pull over.” Derek rolled his eyes and put on his blinkers

The entire pack started arguing on what route to take. No fangs had come out yet but give them five minutes. Finally stiles broke.

“Alright that is enough! I am not dealing with this. This was supposed to be pack bonding time.” Stiles walked away and went to go sit in the Camaro.

Everyone stopped yelling and realized how ridicules they had been.

“You guys we didn’t have to come all this way, the RWA was fine with doing a video conference but stiles wanted to do this road trip so we had time to be together. He wanted to do this. We can turn back now if you guys can figure this out.” Derek turned on his heels and went to go sit on the hood of his car and wait for them to decide.

“Guys we really messed this up” Isaac admitted

“We pissed off stiles, that takes a lot.” Danny admitted

“We weren’t that bad” Jackson bluffed

“Jackson! Just for that I am driving and I get radio control for the rest of this.” Lydia spat back

“We fucked up” the twins said together, they didn’t even have the humor to call jinkes

“Let’s just think about this” Allison pulls out a map and the pack huddles around

After they looked at the map for a while they still could not agree. They called Derek over and he showed then the final destination, a middle of nowhere spot in eastern Montana.

“That’s a day and a half away if we don’t stop much.” Erica took a pencil and drew a route to there staying on the highway for the most part.

“If we take a left there and get off the highway it will be faster” Scott pointed out.

“Fine!” Derek took the map and found the nearest city “just get to Great falls by tomorrow night.” Derek let them plan their own routes. He want back to stiles and warmed up the car. “I fixed it, which way do you want to go?”

“There is a way with a hot spring along the way, can we make it in time is we stop for a little?” stiles asked finally pulling his seat up from its reclined position.

“Sure just put it on the GPS, oh we will meet the pack there I told them to get there however they want, sorry it’s not the road trip you planned.” He reached over and gripped stiles hands.

“Thanks for trying.” He held on and Derek’s hands while he merged back in the car.

“Maybe this will be the road trip you wanted?” Derek spoke a few minutes later.

“What why?”

“Look behind you”

The entire pack was behind them all lined up and following closely.

Stiles grabbed the walkie “thank guys.”

“You’re welcome” “sorry” “no problem”

They kept deriving for a few hours. Then Derek heard stiles stomach.

“Time for a drive thru?”

“Yes please.”

Derek turned his blinker and took the next exit they pulled up into a burger king and decided to eat in

Stiles walked up to the counter and apologized in advance for the order. “Hi I am going to need a big mac large fries large soda and a 10 piece chicken nugget. Then I’ll get 2 of those burgers with deep-fried onions, a chicken sandwich, large fries and a large doctor pepper, and a chocolate chip cookie set. Scott your up to order.” After letting the pack order he got the total was around 150 dollars so they split it evenly.

“It will be a 15 wait because of the amount you ordered.” The worker warned us.

“Oh wait I didn’t order” Derek came out from the bathroom rushing to the counter.

“I ordered your food” stiles led him over to the table

“But I have a very specific order”

“I know you get the same thing, two of those gross burgers a chicken sandwich large fries dr. pepper and cookies.”

“Oh well thanks. Did you get my Dr. Pepper with?”

“Yes dr. pepper low ice double cup so you don’t get condensation on your hands.”

“Do I always get the same thing?”

“Yea but at least you know what you like; it takes Scott 15 minutes to pick a soda.” And sure enough Scott was looking at the machine while everyone had already sat down.

Stiles got everyone attention “so what are we doing today honest questions or public dares?”

“We did dares last time so its questions today” Lydia spoke up from the other side

“Questions it is.” Stiles whipped out his phone and brought up his randomizer for the pack. He clicked the button and saw it scroll thru the names of Sour Wolf, Stiles, Banshee, Kanima, Scotty, Argent, Pup, Chip, Dale, TechSupport, Military Boy and Stilettos, it landed on TechSupport.

“alright first one getting questioned is Danny and you are getting asked by” he clicked the button and it landed on Banshee” Lydia.”

“Go easy on me Lyds.” Danny pleaded

“How many closeted guys have you done from BH?”

“Closeted now or was?”

“Both”

“From BH I’ve done 4 closeted and 2 who were curious.”

“Okay let’s see who’s next” he clicked his phone and Kanima popped up “Jackson and your being asked by Stilettos “Erica ha-ha.”

“Ooo get ready lizard boy.” Erica cracked her knuckles” have you ever considered swinging for Danny ever?”

“Noooo, why did I get this one? Danny should I tell 'em.” Jackson asked

“Sure I have no shame.” Danny just laughed evilly

“I kissed Danny freshman year because he told me about him and I said it was gross. And he said it was better than straight kissing so I bet him 50 bucks he couldn’t kiss me enough to get me up.”

“Easiest 50 bucks I ever made.”  Danny laughed and puckered his lips toward Jackson. Who stuck his hand all up in his face.

“Alright next one” stiles clicked the button and it stopped on his own name “and it’s me….” He clicked the button again and it popped up to Argent” Allison you’re asking me, go easy please.”

“No way, this is payback for the Describe you and Scotts first time in detail question. Ha ha. Hmm who at this table have you never kissed even on the cheek? And if you haven’t you kiss them now.”

“Hmm let’s see, I’ve kissed you girls, Scott ha-ha more than we would admit. I kissed Jackson last month on the dare. The twins got me in spin the bottle so ha. My slut lips have been around.”

“Ha-ha you know what that means Stilinski” Jackson laughed

“What I’m done, I do nothing.” Stiles replied confused as to what was so funny

“You haven’t kissed one person here” Jackson tilted toward Derek.

“I’ve kissed Derek.” He kept it short and sweet.

“What when? “Scott asked shocked that he didn’t know this.

“That wasn’t part of the question.” Stiles sipped his coke and looked at the counter.

“Well I was not expecting that” Isaac whistled and tipped back in his chair.

“Alright one last one round getting questioned is Ethan and he is being questioned by Scott.”

“Hmmm have you ever taken one of Aiden’s girls or something like that?”

“Ooo Ethan tell them the story of that girl with the purple in her hair.” Aiden butted in

“Oh yea what was her name sandy, Susan, Silvia, oh wait it was Sandra. Okay so Aiden really liked this girl in class and he finally got a date with her but he got tore up at fight practice an hour before his date so I went for him and that girl was crazy but like sex crazy, so I ended up doing her for Aiden even thou I had to think about some guy in my econ class to be able to get it up. The next day she came over to see him and she never knew. “

The whole pack laughed for a solid 5 minutes then the food was finally done. And they devoured the food. Derek even gave stiles one of his cookies. After everyone ate they returned on to the road and continued on until they arrived to the hot springs a few hours way. They arrived to a small village that had one large hot spring and it was free to use they just had a small donation box.  They put way too much money in but they had it so why not share.

“Danny and Ethan come here and hold our towels” Lydia called out, all this girls had pulled out their swim suits.

“I’ll hold them” volunteered Jackson

Erica threw a rock at him which he dodged. The pack went into the pond and just circled around in a comfortable chit chat.

“I guess this is as good as a time to do some pack bonding since were alone.” Stiles looked to Derek “any human ears around?”

“Nope not within earshot.”

“Alright then let’s just go in a circle. Anyone have a topic or idea?”

“Ooo lets do new things we learned or things we didn’t know about someone” Allison prompted.

‘”okay let’s just start in a circle anyone want to start” stiles looked around for someone to volunteer.

Ethan went first “last week I learned Lydia has a birthmark in the shape of SpongeBob.”

“What where?” Scott wondered since he loves all things 90’s.

“It’s on my left side” Lydia stood and showed everyone a birthmark that actually looks like SpongeBob.

“Alright Danny you’re next.”

“Hmmm oh yea I found out Scott has a phobia towards turtles.”

“No I don’t” Scott whined

“Ha your heart blipped you totally are” Aiden pointed out.

“Fucking wolf ears whose next.” Scott mumbled

“Aiden go”

“Alison can’t touch fish.”

They continued calling out fun facts about each person

“Jacksons left ear twitched when he thinks.”

“Aiden has one arm longer than the other”

“Ethan cries every single time he watches bridge to Terebithia (author note- saddest movie)

“Danny is allergic to bananas”

Finally it was down to just stiles and Derek

“I guess we are going each other.” Stiles looked at Derek and wondered for a second.

“Stiles is permanently banned from all best buys.”

“DEREK!” stiles went under the bubbles and popped back up to look around at everyone. “It’s not my fault they can’t take a joke.”

“What did you do bro?” Scott asked

“I took a flash drive with an apple hack on it and I made every laptop on display run apple.”

“This sucked because I needed to buy things and since I was with him I got kicked out.” Derek finished.

“You are paying for that one because I’m next. Hmm Derek… this has to be good. Derek sleep talks but not like normal he sleeps sings or says what he saw that day. Yesterday it was Harry potter musical.”

The entire pack laughed and generally had a great time until Derek said it was time to go.

“Alright let’s go guys”

“Noooooo, Derek just a little longer” whined stiles

“Stiles we have to get on the road.”

“You drive like a mad man we will be fine. Just 10 more minutes.” Begged stiles.

“Five. Then we leave.”

The pack said nothing about this exchange but the mood did change. True to his word stiles called the pack out five minutes later, they dried off and continued onto their drive. They decided to call it a night a little bit after they entered Montana. Ten minutes into the drive Derek reached over and casually held stiles hand which of course made his heart jump. Luckily the hum of the car covers his heartbeat.  They fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the drive.  Stiles fell asleep an hour into the drive so Derek lowered the music and began looking for a hotel. He found one and hour and a half into Montana and reserved the same amount of rooms as the last time.  Stiles woke about 30 minutes into Montana because the road was no longer as smooth as before.

  
“where are we der” *yawn”

“We just got into Montana a little while ago.”

“Oh shit I forgot to look things up we need a food stop and hotel rooms.”

“I got that; I have our rooms booked and a restaurant nearby.”

“You really are getting better at this pack stuff.” He played around with Derek’s fingers they had kept interlocked through him sleep.

Derek grabbed the walkie and hour later and called out the exit they were taking and directions to the hotel.

“What hotel did you get?”

“Just some cheap chain hotel.”

“Do they ha-“

“Yes they have complimentary breakfast.” Derek answered before he could finish.

They arrived to the hotel and split into the same pairs as before. The night was uneventful and then the next day they continued on their drive.

Derek realized it took them longer to leave then he planned. So he grabbed the walkie “Danny do you have any cop radar tech stuff.”

“Always.”

“Alright everyone pull over.”

The pack pulled over and gathered around Derek.

“We have to be there by 4 to meet the leaders; I want to do this today because I don’t want to stay there. I doubt we will get along with other dominant wolves so we need to get in and get out. Danny you will lead calling out cops or any radars or photo ticket machines. I want only wolves driving so we can go quickly. Follow close and have a heavy foot.”

They arranged it so only wolves were driving and Danny pulled in front, they started driving and quickly hit 90 miles an hour, they stuck to the highway and took back roads when Danny called out cops. They made it to great falls in 5 hours and then Derek called off the rush and started leading again.

“Oh good we are slowing down.” Stiles released a breath he was holding.

“You were scared?”

“No just betty doesn’t go past 40 on a good day.”

“Why don’t you get a new car?”

“My mom always wanted a jeep...”

Derek just took stiles hand and rubbed circles over the back of stiles’ hands.

They pulled up to a dirt road not any maps and continued until they reached a large gate. Derek had to be buzzed in then they drove until they reached a large white and gray building, it all looked very old and regal. They parked and walked to the front doors, their arrival caused a stir and heads kept popping out of doors and windows. They walked into the building and reached a lady behind a desk.

“Derek Hale, here to present my pack to the board.”

“Yes they are waiting in the first room on the left.”

“Thank you.” Derek turned and walked to the hallway. “Okay you guys basically I will introduce you and after I finish you have to prove yourself. So Allison will shoot, Lydia scream, guys shift. That should be it so let’s go.”

They walked into a large conference room and were met by a group of 7 very important looking people.

Derek stepped forward and spoke “Derek hale alpha of the hale pack. Territory of beacon hills California. Here to present his pack.”

“Derek, nice to see you again. I see you have acquired a larger pack than I expected.” A lady spoke from the center and biggest chair. “You may present your pack.”

“Thank you alpha Lolita.”

“Aiden Smith. Beta.” Aiden stepped forward and shifted then stepped back into line

“Ethan Smith. Beta”

“Vernon Boyd. Beta”

“Erica Reyes. Beta.”

"Isaac Lahey. Beta."

“Allison Argent. Hunter” she stood forward and shot an arrow to a sign on the opposite side of the room. The leaders took in a breath at the name Argent.

“Lydia Martin. Banshee” Lydia steeped forward and let out a cry. Again they looked shocked

“Jackson Whitmore. Kanima.” Jackson stepped forward and took form of his lizard state. One of the men literally gasped.

“Scott McCall. Alpha.” Scott stepped up and shifted showing his alpha eyes.

“Danny Mahealani. Human” Danny just waved

“Stiles Stilinski. Human.” Stiles stepped forward and managed not to trip.

“And Alpha Derek Hale.” He finished and waited for the board to consult.

“Derek as you may have guessed we have a few questions. First off explain your betas.”

“Erica and Boyd were bitten by me. Isaac was bitten by me and he is my first beta.Ethan and Aiden are born wolves and they joined my pack.”

“And the alpha?”

“My uncle, peter who is no longer hale pack and is rouge, bit him. Then due to circumstances we found out he is a true alpha. Yet he accepted me as his alpha.”

“I see and the banshee and Kanima?”

“Lydia is born a banshee and joined my pack thru her partner Jackson. I bit Jackson but he turned into a Kanima instead of a wolf.”

“And the hunter?”

“Allison is an argent, granddaughter of Gerard. She joined my pack thru her partner Scott.”

“I see and the humans.”

“Danny is Ethan’s partner and he joined when Ethan had to shift to protect him from a rouge attack.”

“Derek we thank you for coming but we cannot accept this. We can accept your betas and your territory but the rest is not acceptable.”

“Alpha please hear me out. This is my pack. Jackson may not be a wolf but he can out run anyone on land and water, Allison is human but she could quite frankly kill us all before we had a chance, Lydia can bring every person or creature down within a ten mile radios to their knees. Danny can research any creature and hack into any security we need to get to something. And stiles is what holds out entire pack together, we would not be here if he was not part of me. While I respect your decision to not recognize my pack for what it is that is close minded. A pack is what boost your strengths and what covers your weaknesses. I can proudly state that any one of them will lay down their lives not only for me but for anyone in this room. My pack is more than that it is family. You question their loyalty when I have an Argent who I can say will protect me from anything. I have a Kanima that can paralyses and kill everyone in this room but he is the one I know will stand behind me. I have an alpha that recognizes me as his leader and trusts me to guide. I have a human that hold the heart of the pack. I trust my human to be what holds us, anyone here can agree that if we lost him there will be something lost that can never be brought back” stiles reached over and held Derek’s hand at that. “So I tell you this you will not recognize my pack who I trust my life with yet you will recognize the pack of an alpha who can’t even name everyone in their pack. Let me ask you can you honestly say you will turn belly up to every person in this room, because I will gladly do that. So please do not recognize my family and we will leave now. Congratulations you just lost the only pack that has immunity from argents.” Derek turned on his heal and the entire pack followed completely in sync. When the doors closed stiles pulled Derek’s arm and turned him to face him.

“That was amazing and you say you don’t have people skills.”

This time Derek laughed and pulled stiles for a kiss in front of the whole pack.  “Did I do my job?”

“Totally alpha Derek.” Stiles answered and reached up for another kiss. “I guess this is one way to tell them.”  


End file.
